


缚绳下的小姐

by kinnikunentayi



Category: Boku no Hero Academia
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-09-24 02:42:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20351047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinnikunentayi/pseuds/kinnikunentayi
Summary: 灵感来自韩国版《小姐》故事从受变态伯父教养多年的小姐第一次待客开始。





	1. Chapter 1

柔和的光束聚焦在木质的、典雅的宛如能剧即将上演的舞台上。那人脸上蒙着纱，纤薄的身躯被高高束起，骑坐在乌色木马上方。身上红色绣鹤的和服虽然还整齐的穿在在身上，低下露出的洁白匀称的双腿却生生的为画面增添了几丝隐秘的挑逗。

绿谷坐在台下，环顾四周。

这是他第一次受邀参加伯爵的“古典文学品评会”，此前虽在贵族圈子里早有耳闻，时至自己被调到京都才有机会。

主办的老伯爵此刻正陪坐在一位年轻公子身边，注意到绿谷的视线，他回过头，微笑着举起手中的杯子点头示意。

“就这样，木马的阳具全部刺入玉子的体内。”

台上人开口，那是一个几乎还未成年的男声，气息却相当平稳：

“玉子恐惧的恳求道：'啊，三郎——饶了我吧。'”

四周响起翻动书页的声音，绿谷这才注意到身前的矮桌上准备了相应的剧本。他匆匆翻开，找到那句对白，竟和男声的背诵没有一丝出入。

“三郎怒喝：'你这个不守妇道的荡妇，今日我就让你被捅个够。'说着，三郎开始摇动木马底部的手柄。”

此时，台上的木马也开始随着描述上下轻轻颠簸起来，木头机关嘎吱作响。木马上，修长洁白的腿暗暗发力，紧夹马肚，吊在半空中的躯干也随着身下机关的运动摇晃起来。绿谷这才明白过来，原来上演的是书中的剧情。

“木马的上的假阳具深深抵入玉子的阴道，唇瓣也拍打在木头上，好生痛苦。然而，玉子却在这痛苦中找到奇妙的感觉，她快乐的叫起来：'唔…哈啊——啊——。'”

读至情动，清澈的音色有些暗哑，丈夫惩罚越轨的内人图景竟真切的出现在眼前。听着此起彼伏的吞口水声，绿谷浑身发躁。他做贼似的拿起望远镜，朝台上更加仔细的看。

——宽大的振袖将臀部遮得严严实实，不过他知道表演者肯定没有像女主角那样被插入，因为干净有力的念白又回荡起来：

“三郎猛地扯下蒙在玉子脸上的白绫，手掌抓住她的头发：'我要把这布烧了，免得你找地方上吊。'"

这时候，他脸上的白纱也被布置好的牵绳猛地拉掉了，绿谷屏住呼吸，一张还有些青涩的饱满小脸映入眼帘。

那是一张极具个性的、完全可以称之为俊俏的侧脸，眼角上翘，睫毛纤长，混着先前闷出的汗水胡乱黏在脸上，湿漉漉的红瞳心无旁骛的盯着正前方，不断开合的嘴唇看起来很柔软，小巧的舌尖若隐若现。

场中激起一阵雄性的低喘，四周开始交头接耳：

“喔，是从来没见过的小姐呢——”

“真漂亮的小姐啊——”

“怎么从没被引荐过—”

前方的老伯爵偏头，刻意压低的声音刚好能落在绿谷耳朵里：

“这是鄙人的侄儿。”

伯爵似乎不愿让其他人听到：“大人若是不嫌弃，结束后可以在寒舍稍作停留，我让他来给您打招呼。”

不面向全体宾客介绍么？绿谷在心里琢磨，无怪乎他听到这么多关于“古典文学品评会”的风言，却没有人能真正说出是谁在表演。

刚想着，老伯爵冲着绿谷回头，脸上献宝一般得意的神情还没褪下：

“大人，鄙人恳求您也留下来。”

-

绿谷坐在伯爵的书房里，伯爵府只有地下剧场是和式的，其他地方的装修受西洋影响更多。墙上因主人的爱好挂着各式古字画，清一色是春宫图。

“您久等了。”

一个有些沙哑的清越嗓音响起，绿谷心一惊。刚刚那读书的小姐披着轻便浴衣，端茶出现在门口，身后跟着伯爵和刚刚那男子。两人落座，茶杯徐徐摆放在三人手边的茶几上。

绿谷定神一看，只觉心旌摇曳。少年只往地毯上一站，整个身姿挺拔，亭亭玉立。体格在台上乍看单薄，近看却是青春少年二次发育的嵯峨有致。浅色发，蛋青色的浴衣衬得他肤色愈发的白，整个色调像是今日雷雨云天气里还未落下的雨点。

“这是舍妹光己的儿子，鄙人的侄儿——现年十七。成为孤儿后就来跟我住，五岁就开始习读各代古典文学。一直养在深闺里，不敢扰大人们的眼。今日能见到尊贵的二位大人，真是三生荣幸——胜己，快给二位大人打招呼。”

绿谷在心里默默吐槽着伯爵的口中的“古典文学”，就见被叫做胜己的少年朝他走来，蛋青色的影子一闪，欺身坐进怀里。

绿谷大腿一沉，心惊。来者小小一只，蓬松金发扎着他的下巴，似嫩藕手臂从浴衣中伸出来，随意的搭上男人发达的三角肌。目及之处，一阵清雅的乳香直逼鼻腔。

然而，这过分僭越的举动没使他生气，看着近在咫尺的红眼睛，反倒一时间僵了脸，结巴道：

“这……”

“什么嘛，这就是将军大人。”少年放肆的接过他的话。吊梢眼从下往上瞄，看着绿谷面色凝重，下一句改口作敬语：

“我是胜己，爆豪胜己。初次见面，请大人多多指教。”

说到“胜”（かつ）字时，少年的嘴唇撒娇般的嘟起。绿谷勉强不让自己多想，就感觉到胸膛被指头按住了：

“大人，你心跳很快哦？”

他有些无助的看向伯爵。

伯爵看似愠怒，一边的呵斥毫无抱歉意味：“胜己，休得放肆！失礼了，真是对不住——对不住大人。”

“没…关系。”

对于少年的调笑，他根本不生气。反倒是别有原因。

绿谷没有纳妾，更别说娶妻了。调回首府后事务繁忙，身居高位，已不似平常官员能往游廊花街等勾栏之地。多日没有处置的情欲几乎一挑逗就被激醒。腿上的小东西还不安分的扭动着，弹性十足的臀肉隔着两层布料压过绿谷腿间沉睡的器官，力量没轻没重。

偏偏身上人的浴衣因为动作还有些松散，绿谷一低眼就能看到雪白的胸脯。不似一般男孩子，爆豪的胸口鼓鼓的，两坨紧肉堆出条浅粉色的沟壑。

“别乱动…”

他几乎要开口阻止爆豪的肆意妄为了。可能是顾忌刚刚的无礼，少年突然矜持起来，乖乖告退：

“万分抱歉，见过大人。”

身形闪动，起身又去坐到了对面的男人怀里。

绿谷不知是该庆幸还是该失落，欲盖弥彰的，掏出手帕擦了擦汗。对面那半边是红头发的小子有些莫名其妙的眼熟，他看起比绿谷小，容貌清俊，不知是哪位高官之子。

虽然比他小，那小子反应好像没有绿谷丢人。他毫不留情面的将手伸进他觊觎已久的浴衣里，用力揉了一把，揉完后还颇为正人君子的替爆豪理了理衣服，一本正经的发表评论：

“很软。”

前一秒状作轻佻的小姐这一刻面红耳赤，羞极了，连忙从男子身上下来。那公子不知所措样，连声道歉。看着他毛手毛脚反而在爆豪面前刷了好感度，绿谷心中腾起一股无名火。公爵则在一旁陪笑，看得出对爆豪的表现堪堪满意，急忙把人支开：

“面皮还是这么薄，还是个孩子，请大人多多海涵——胜己，闹够了还不快下去。”

两人恋恋的看爆豪匆匆行礼离去。

“失礼，真是太失礼了。”

伯爵摇头，语气里半是得意半是谄媚：“这孩子还是个处子。”

行事看似娴熟放荡，实则未受染指。老头儿清楚的知道这具身体的吸引力：

“……但开发的可是相当到位，那孩子是老夫多年培养出来的心血之作，脾气放肆了一点，但是主奴意识可以说是一等一。”

老头子狡黠的目光瞄到两人脸上，突然压低声音：

“…今天胜己表演的时候，二位一定以为木马上没有阳具吧。——其实那孩子身体里一直塞着跳蛋呢，刚刚给二位打招呼的时候也是。怎么样？他有老老实实的没有把水漏出来弄脏大人的裤子吧？”

绿谷脑袋“嗡”的一声，两颊发烫。他回忆起方才在自己腿上一直动来动去的爆豪，下意识的向腿上看去。深灰色条纹的西裤干干净净，没有留下一丝痕迹。

伯爵咯咯笑起来：

“不仅水多，小奶还会喷乳喔。穴口也被改造过，跟外面那些平常货色不同——”他神秘道，语气轻飘飘的：“……只告诉两位大人——常年抹雌性激素，已经发育出了唇瓣，蒂头也很敏感呢。”

不愧是古典文学爱好家。绿谷一阵冷汗，小腹连着太阳穴砰砰跳，眼前几乎闪过那美人非同寻常的身体。对面那毛头小子看起来也不比自己好受，一直捏着拳头。伯爵不知是故意还是有意，继续煽风点火道：

“可惜还没有被操过，饥渴的小东西没有含过阳具——我不许，每天就只能靠着小小的跳蛋安慰自己。要是遇上了野男人，肯定不知廉耻的就摇着奶子和大阴唇吸上去了……”他的目光停在两个焦灼的男人之间，知道他们已经上钩：

“——啊呀，该死该死，竟让大人远道而来听我这老头浅薄无趣的啰嗦。来，商议正事要紧。”

-

绿谷终于在晚餐的时候重新见到了爆豪。那个蛋青色的身影正背对着三人准备餐具，往来女佣皆是纤美的本国女子，却没有一个能与少年相提并论。

侍者都被支开，只剩四人坐在餐厅内。爆豪在绿谷的右侧跪坐下，将筷子细致的摆放在木托上。

“听说您喜欢吃猪排饭，特意让厨房炸了乳猪，立马就上来。”

小姐伸长手臂给三人添酒，洁白的皮肤在灯下几乎透明，手背上是浅浅的紫色血管。倒完酒，他又紧贴着绿谷落座。

“天皇陛下近日贵体无恙？”

“陛下很好。”

“真是劳大人费心了——来，敬大人一杯。”

空中传来一声闷雷，空气中弥漫着一股夜雨将临的特殊泥土气息。爆豪的体香浓郁，绿谷不可自扼的闻到那股潮湿的奶味。他想起伯爵谈起的小姐的乳头，鼻腔翕合得有些负罪。

——是那股奶味吗。

“将军大人，您怎么了？看起来很紧张呢。”

伯爵与对面的侯子正客套着，爆豪突然凑到绿谷耳边。少年不高，哈出的气只能喷在男人的下颌转角缘。绿谷没想到小姐会主动向自己问好，假作扇风，答非所问：

“今天很闷热…”

爆豪扭头看了下背后席子上的电扇，确认绿谷有被风吹到。这下大着胆子把手伸到绿谷喉口，灵巧的手指解动着衬衣上第一课扣子：

“把扣子解开就不热了。”

吼口传来一阵被拨弄的瘙痒，那只洁白的手就抚着自己，绿谷从胸腔深处爆发一阵咳嗽。

“大人，呛着了吗？请用酒——”

伯爵二人的注意力被吸引过来，投来关切的问候。绿谷连连摆手：

“没事。”

又一道闪电划过天空，顶上吊灯的光芒跳动了一下，远处传来快步拖动的木屐声和佣人呼喊声。窗外疾风刮过，天色湿重暗沉，他隐隐听到好像是——

灯泡又闪了闪，突然整个房间的灯都熄灭了，空间霎时陷入一片令人心悸的黑暗。伯爵苍老的声音咒骂着响起来：

“啊呀！失礼失礼，这该死的美国货——二位大人请稍安勿躁，我去外面看看——竹治！”

门口传来隐隐烛火，一家仆的身形渐现，老头子从竹席上起身，跟着离开了。

餐厅内只剩下三人。

爆豪的母亲爆豪光己，在爆豪三岁时上吊而死。

正如父亲这个不甚显赫的姓氏，倒追穷小子的贵族小姐戏码完完整整发生在他的生母身上。哥哥鄙薄他母亲的所作所为，从爆豪被收养，能记事开始，他就告诫他：

只有高贵的鸡巴才可以插进你后面，明白没？纹着家徽的鸡巴，穿在朝服里的鸡巴，有封号的鸡巴——你可别学你那贱货母亲。

这是爆豪唯一相信自己还没有被这老禽兽侵犯的理由。他清楚的记得在地下室被迫读古代情色小说，被用上各种玩具，被捆着鞭打，被喂各种舶来的药品。唯一信守承诺的是，没有阳具放入过他体内。他舅舅等着他吸高贵的鸡巴，要是成了年还没吸到，他就亲自上阵。

——纹着家徽的鸡巴。

他还在黑暗中端坐着。手在桌下伸过去，越过大腿，直接按住身边男人的裆部，绿谷手一抖，酒洒到裤子上，爆豪的手也全被淋湿。少年却丝毫没感觉到的样子，轻声发问：

“大人，还闷热么？我帮您解开这里，解开就不热了。”

又一阵闷雷踏过房檐，接着是狂风，闪电，雨脚从宅子的后山坡点点打来。

拉链拉开，声音在窗外樱枝噼啪折断的脆响中几乎弱不可闻。一如小姐手指的动作，像是真的为了侍候大人，四根绵若无骨的指头在沉闷的空气中挥动，送来一股浸暗香的微风。

短短的指甲将将没过指尖，不时扫过隆起的部分。亵裤被刮过，和着转瞬即逝的丝鸣，绿谷的心和缎子一样被轻易拨起涟漪，头上冷汗不断。

夜空骤然劈开一束白光，在整个餐厅内晃了晃，绿谷眯起双眼，才回想起对面还坐着一人。

公子背对着窗户，面容模糊，手臂的动作像是刚刚放下酒杯。

“绿谷将军，久仰了。”

“啊啊，彼此彼此。令尊最近在政坛很活跃——一定是要你接他的班吧。”

就着那道闪电，绿谷还是看清了，对面的年轻人正是轰炎司最得意的小儿子。身为本世纪最为轰动的联姻的产物，他怎么可能没有印象。

房间重新回到黑暗。轰焦冻的声音传来：

“大人言重了。”

爆豪细细听着两人对话，内心渐渐明了。一个贵为将军，一个要做宰相的继承人，伯爵独独将自己介绍给他们，狼子野心昭然若揭。

然而，这也是他逃离这里不可割舍的机会。

手指在绿谷腿根打了一个转，席间一直沉默的爆豪突然开口：

“请二位大人恕在下冒昧——”

二人身形皆是一滞，竖起耳朵静听。

“…今日玉子的故事，胜己念的如何？除了男女之事，胜己还读过女子与女子，男子与男子，甚至是三人间房事，也演习过不少。”

轰焦冻艰难的吞咽：

“……你舅舅常让你登台么？”

爆豪无视男子言语间隐隐涌动的怒意，继续说：

“……前些日子的作品，讲得是一美妾受官人折磨，仅由缚绳捆绑，摩擦外阴获取高潮之事…胜己私处因此还肿着。二位大人错过了，真是很可惜呢。”

瓦片毕剥，被雨豆打得颤动。伯爵养的那一群搬到廊下避雨的名贵盆栽娇枝颤动，朵朵花影直混进暗室中湿重的呼吸中。

绿谷猛按住爆豪意欲离开的手，隔着丝绸底裤却毫无摩擦力，宛若隔靴搔痒。小姐噤声，感受到大人的焦躁，在黑暗的遮蔽下俯过身子，尖牙在男人腿间硬得发疼的物什上咬了一口。

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 后续与后续的后续

绿谷被轻微的刺痛扼住全部感官，如同置身窗外冰冷的夜雨。

然而这尖锐的寒意在一条软物敷上来后，极快的在他下身烧起一把烈火。夏日未过，停电的餐室中暑气蒸腾。欲望如被吹了风的炭块，以燎原之势调动起阳具上每个敏感带的复苏。

爆豪贴近他的时候，几乎可以听到男人额汗扑扑拍打在精纺毛料上的声音。

那颗金色的头颅此刻就埋在裆间，几乎在伸手不见五指得深黑中也晃着他的眼。

小姐淫荡的已完全将绿谷亵裤的一片沾湿，那条狡猾的小舌宛如从未尝到过这种东西，饥渴的沿着阳具的条条凸起滑动。还将其经脉压在厚舌下，阴茎血管剧烈的搏动将处女舌震得激颤不已，口涎乱流。

绿谷熨烫笔挺的外套紧绷在他发达的肩背和二头肌上，一阵一阵的热液浇得他肌肉暴起，手臂在深灰条纹下鼓出形状，像是下一秒就要挣脱束缚。

窗外下冷雨，而此处正下着热雨。少年本是来侍候大人的，反倒自己追逐享乐去了。绿谷暗自庆幸，这小姐若是被伯爵引荐给其他男人，他的荷苞怕是下一秒就会被在这席敷上摧残折亵了吧。

大地翁鸣，耳膜震颤的余音传来对面一人沉沉的嗓音：

“…是啊，很可惜啊。”

绿谷的几乎回想不起来他在说什么。舌头捋直了，胸腔共鸣：

“可惜、很可惜……”

“那就请您常来。”

少年口齿含混，刻意不合拢嘴，口水在舌头和阳具表面上搅动得滋滋作响，胡作非为。还好这水声被丝丝浇在长窗玻璃上的雨完美盖过，像一条小蛇吐着信子，只有被这小狐狸缠上取精的男子才能听到。

远处忽得传来一阵母猫发情似的尖叫，似是婴孩啼哭，又像承欢女子的媚声高吟。爆豪突然止住动作，警觉抬脸。手抵在正情欲贲张的绿谷小腹间，猛得一推。

就在这电光石火间，电流窜上保险丝。没有预兆的，照得黑夜无处遁形的顶光骤然降临。

晚餐酬酢至挂钟已摆过九下才算结束，伯爵陪伴着二位大人去门廊等候司机。爆豪送至餐室门口，便回身依然跪坐在竹席的软垫上，端然不动。

宴席已歇，稠雨消浓。围绕在门厅的人声隐隐约约。谈话声音时高时低，带着老贵族腔特有的抑扬顿挫。无关紧要的奉承偶尔乘着风吹过长廊，化入爆豪耳孔。

爆豪独自留在餐厅，深重夜雨破来一阵热腾腾的汽笛发动。又是一阵伯爵的大笑，带着一股雪茄，机油，叶子的味道。

有客人先走了。

晚餐剩下的冷羹还未撤去。烤的焦黄的乳猪只动了一块，泛着油腻腻的冷光。越过乳猪看过去，那位红发大人盘子里倒吃得干净，筷子走时整齐的搁在筷枕，连用过的餐巾都平整的置在桌上。

这人是个少讲规矩礼仪的少爷，毫无纨绔之气。

这种清冷自若的少爷，不该来这种地方。

第二辆车也挟着泥点离开了。家仆们在门外被遣散，但仍没有人来收拾。爆豪伸手，绿谷的酒杯叠上自己的酒杯，胎绿瓷器刚刚站稳，伯爵訇然推门而入，神情上是毫不掩饰的欣喜：

“绿谷大人向我要了你的名帖。”

雨滴打在瓦砾和叶片上的声音清晰可闻，通向门厅那丛观音竹此刻应是颤抖着纤长的竹枝，叶片将积水汩汩吐露。

爆豪冷眼看着伯爵，他来回踱着，身后的手杖不时打上几座的木腿。又训斥几句，均无回应，老头语气急促起来：

“——听见没？今天表现还凑合。要是你胆敢在哪位大人面前摆死人脸，我保准把你卖进妓院。——滚吧！今晚不准手淫，好好练舌头。”

热，全身都发热。

像泡在热汤里烫过，山石旁，独有那蛋青色的影子是冷的。绿谷抓住爆豪的手腕，将其拖入泉穴，白雾中，忍冬的暗纹摩挲着他的皮肤。虽是紧紧箍住少年，浴衣衣料柔滑，织锦窜流虚与委蛇，顽皮的阻挠着他和身下的躯体进一步接触。

爆豪臀瓣裹在浴衣下，线条圆润紧实。腿间的肉根快要爆炸，磨着衣襟想要入内，却始终无法突破。沟壑里两片肉唇的形状被挤压得充血变形，刑鞭残忍压上，绿谷遏抑不住摆送腰肢抽打碾磨。

爆豪痛苦的呻吟起来，嗓音暗哑。绿谷额头上汗如雨线，发达的汗腺成了帮凶。

体液在汤中侵蚀了忍冬浴衣，清淡的乳香被汗液的咸膻压过，爆豪仿佛已经被里外标记过，完完全全散发着别的男人的味道。

“说，三郎更厉害还是我厉害？”

“……是您。”

“木马更厉害还是我厉害？”

“您……”

一道闪电噼里啪啦的压着棕竹乱枝穿过，身上忽得降温，现实破土而出。绿谷从榻榻米上惊醒，浴衣凌乱搭在肩头。脊背已湿成一片，裆部更是一塌糊涂。挠着自己的一头乱发，他才颓然发现这竟是一场春梦。

门外守卫听闻响动，灯笼烛火透过纸门，隐约来到绿谷床前。

这微光借他看清了，深色褥子上，伯爵奉上的名帖无声展开。鎏金汉字上，工笔勾勒着的圆脸吊梢眼的小姐，神情傲然，睥睨红眸像是施舍。

吩咐传唤人拿湿毛巾来，绿谷细细端详，这画中仙应当就是他春梦的始作俑者。

骤雨已歇，绿谷的夜却同爆豪一般漫长。

-

再次坐在剧场，心境已大不相同。

伯爵摇着和扇笑眯眯走来，陪着绿谷落座在正中央。

各个矮席上，琉璃瓶里水烟蒸腾。一片烟雾缭绕中，爆豪身形渐显。若不是那黑色金纹的和服看着沉重，小姐雪白的皮肤和金发怕是也要融进烟里飘走了。

一具澄黄的等比例雕饰立在跪坐着的爆豪左侧，下躯干上，立着一根木阳具。

“见三郎远去，玉子忙开了窗子给雅夫。雅夫从小楼爬上来，翻身便进了三郎夫妇卧房。”

“大人，您有没有注意到。”

伯爵暧昧笑着，凑到他耳边：

“孩子又长大了。”

“昨天的药很有效果。无论上面的乳头，还是下面的乳头也是——您没看到，那个阴阜，肿成馒头了。”

爆豪念罢雅夫的台词，稍稍暗哑的少年音色生动，继续偷情的玉子未听出奸夫的调笑，反而急不可耐：

“——你这是什么话，木马哪有你好骑——”

这话他在哪里听过—— 绿谷的心跳剧烈起来，回忆起那日突降的灯光下，爆豪的脸被自己熏的红红的，嘴唇水光潋滟，蛋青色的胸脯小口小口剧烈起伏。

伯爵得意的观察着绿谷的反应。

台上的爆豪直起身子，和服在腿前堆叠成一座黑色山脉，暗纹如同火葬灰中的火星。他垂着眼跪在木刻阳具前，代表玉子为她的情夫侍弄。

诵读罢了，几位美艳的女子适时出来作陪。这些女子均是前朝被流莺挤压得身价暴跌的太夫大格之辈，身段婀娜，矜贵风流，才能令挑剔的客人们勉强压下伯爵府的小姐从不出面的愤怒。

男人们开始玩鬼捉人的游戏，浪声笑语间，女子们身前的结被扯落，绛色绯色编着精美花纹的衣袍纷纷落地，仅剩一双布袜，头簪花饰落在水烟中粼粼作响。很快有娇美的躯体被抱住，缭绕中，男人的低吼传来：

“玉子！玉子！”

厅中哄笑一片，客人们纷纷拍手叫好。

他哪能不知道，喊着玉子的名字，实则把女人比作了十几分钟前读书的爆豪。

从后台走来伯爵对着绿谷叹了口气：

“——真是不让人省心的孩子，刚刚去问，方才他一直不敢坐下呢。”

绿谷早已不必伯爵煽风点火，他从拇指上摘下一枚翡翠，塞到老头掌中：

“拜托了。”

伯爵一边颇带歉意的笑着，一边毫无拒绝的意思，用和扇挡住两人的对话：

“啊呀啊呀，您这是见外了——胜己正准备去写生呐，轰大人也在，我这就带您去。”

四面是温室玻璃，肖养着几株颇具异域风情的凤梨科植物，层层堆上的花瓣饱满硕大，茎头紫红，暗示鲜明。越过花圃，能看到院子里昨夜雷雨肆虐留下的风景，马醉木花蕾低垂，紫杉结着雨露在暮风中铺枝。

爆豪换了与和服同一料子的浴衣，黑底衬得他宛如墨匣中的宝玉。轰焦冻在瓷盆中摆弄水果，他百般聊赖的用笔头在布上拉出碳痕。

他看着少爷端正严谨的背影，即便提起葡萄柄换个角度也显得无比客气，风度翩翩。

他本该不被那变态老头骗的，爆豪竟凭空生出了一丝怜悯。伯爵擅长拿捏人的欲望，而他的身体顶多算是畸形，并不能成为他们的容器。

“早课”仍历历在目。

“先生，早安。”

打过招呼，他从侧边的木台阶踏上剧台，手指解着浴衣上的带子。等到了台中的矮桌处，要将身上所有遮盖物全部褪下，这是他例行的公务。

膝盖熟练的跪在软垫上，双肘撑上衬物。腰肢下沉，屁股高翘，露出阴户。老师的木屐拖动声由远及近，卷着地下室阴凉的潮气，在他后方停住。先生要蹲下身，用包了橡胶的手指掰开翻弄。

人为催生的两片浅色肉阜安静闭拢着，似婴儿未睁开的眼膜。

老师用手指轻轻摩擦外部：

“程度如何？”

“有些痒，和摩擦乳晕的感受相仿。”

手指又陷入沟壑，剥开其内红色的中缝。指腹陷进去半截：

“这里？”

橡胶滑腻的质感令爆豪恶心：“比摩擦乳头程度稍深。”

干燥的手指整个贴着缝隙向卵蛋处挪，划开湿凉凉的小唇瓣，顶到一片组织褶皱。软肉内藏着一珠状小核，老师用手指按了按：

“这里又如何？”

“阴囊。”

手指退了出去，不情不愿被顶开的肉缝很快吻合成一瓣。老师摘下手套，皱起眉：

“还是不到出水的程度么…？你要抓紧了。这还远远不够。”

他把额头抵在手背上，闷声谢谢指教。老师并未像往常递给他要，而是迟疑着拿来什么东西，他的犹豫令他脊背发冷。

“伯爵告诉我今日使用针剂……可能会有些疼。”

爆豪股间一凉，贴近股瓣处的一小块阴阜被棉棒消了毒。好在那器官的感受本就不深，他有些紧张的夹起臀部两侧的肌肉，又被大手抓住，示意他放松。

针尖刺入娇嫩的肉阜毛细血管，落针处很快冒血通红。爆豪咬紧了食指关节，身体不自觉的向前缩。

激素很快注射完毕，便听闻还有乳头。

他不可置信的转过头，看着修长手指间的微型注射器，瞳孔收小。

“……”

老师将小姐的手锁在背后，小姐的指关节布满咬痕，紧张发白的回抠着男人的衣袖。老师的手从背后绕过来，为乳晕消毒。

棉签下的肌肉一直在颤抖，抹了很久，然后才换上针头。

“不要乱动，扎偏会更疼。”

爆豪闭上眼睛，咬着嘴唇急促换气，肩背固定在胸口，小心翼翼的将乳房挺在一个合适的角度。老师用下巴夹在他的锁骨上方：“坚持住。”

乳窦被侵入的尖锐刺痛让爆豪高高仰起脖子，一口咬上男人的耳朵。

针剂带来的变化很明显，乳晕一圈胀起，被撑起的皮肤脆薄嫣红。

“出血了。”

爆豪惊然抬头，他下口很狠，被自己咬过的一圈溢出血痕。他连声抱歉：“万分抱歉，先生…”

男人捂上耳朵：

“不，我说你阴唇还在出血。好好按着。”

“爆豪？”

突然的靠近的声音让小姐浑身一个激灵，他掉了笔，砂纸筒内的碳条在坚固的木地板上四分五裂。轰焦冻弯腰拾起，手臂挡在爆豪腿前，脸正好贴着画布。

少爷迟疑到：

“……你画的是我？”

步面上略显凌乱的划痕只有几根，却赫然勾勒着轰焦冻摆弄葡萄的背影，宽大的袖子挽起，马袴的折痕惟妙惟肖。

爆豪稍稍勾起一个耀武扬威式的微笑。

“…画的很好。”

根本不用我教。

轰焦冻的呼吸有些紊乱，他站起身，稍显多余的拍了拍身上的灰尘。爆豪皱起眉，轰的衣料仅仅蹭过了他的膝盖，他是觉得他身上脏么？他腿间的针孔突然连带着乳头藏在里襟里隐隐作痛。

有侍女突然叩门进来，说伯爵为二人准备了饮料。

橙色的茶碗是给爆豪的，那女仆硬要看着他喝完收碗才走。

看着门扉合上，爆豪毫不客气的用手背抹抹嘴，拿起篮里的干面团，三两步抹消掉了画上的痕迹。

原先轰焦冻的背影氲成了灰色的一团，像极了此刻院子里弥漫起的来自后山的薄雾。爆豪的语气说是请求，更像是在下达命令：

“失礼了，请大人赐教。”

就让他早点认清自己滚蛋吧，他烦躁的想。突然，刚刚喝下的一碗热汁在胃袋中发酵，忽得全向胸口涌去。

爆豪惊恐的瞪大双眼，这体验已太过熟悉了——下奶药——

伯爵像是早预料到了他的推拒的心思，定要将他仅剩的一丝自尊也撕裂开。

让他在轰焦冻面前丑态毕露。

tbc


End file.
